


Let's Go for a Walk

by bekindplsrewind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dog Walking, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, and cas needed a dog too but i think it made more sense to have meg as his dog rather than gabe, and in this sense he is a literal 'pup' XD, dog!Sam, dog!meg, yes sam is a doggo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekindplsrewind/pseuds/bekindplsrewind
Summary: Dean takes his dog out for his normal morning walks and meets a stranger along the way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Let's Go for a Walk

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from [readingtheocean](https://readingtheocean.tumblr.com/)'s [friend](https://dawn-in-the-morning.tumblr.com/): dean goes for a walk with his dog and he meets cas with his. i thought this sounded cute, so i was up for the challenge. i’ve finally managed to write something—i haven’t written in ages [and it’s actually SHORT! YAYY!].
> 
> some retrograde posts i have backdated on tumblr that i'm transferring to ao3 now

“Whoa, boy, calm dowWN!” Dean’s voice inevitably crescendoed as he was tugged sharply forward by the giant English mastiff in his tow. He was the master. He was the one who was taking the dog for a walk. HOWEVER, he was the one who was obeying. “Jesus fucking—how do you have so much damn energy at six in the morning?” he huffed as he jogged to avoid being dragged into a bloody pulp.

The dog merely trudged ahead with vigour and determination, its foggy breath like puffs of notes dancing in the autumn air. It was indestructible, barely glancing at the squirrels scuttling past, immune to the tantalising post or tree to sniff. No, not even a man sized puddle seemed to faze this beast. It was like it was made of titanium steel, a trojan horse if you will, weaponized to take down an army when unguarded—and Dean Winchester was the brunt of all this.

“Oh, come _on!”_ Dean growled, splashing through the ankle-deep puddle. _“Sammy!”_ But did Sammy even care enough to stop? No. He was just a dog.

The trajectory of Sammy’s path came without warning—like most of his walks—and Dean could only follow as he was jerked in his wake. A sharp curve around the bend and suddenly there was shrill barking and the grumble of a startled baritone.

Dean saw the hem of the beige trenchcoat first before the dark haired man bent down to calm his yapping yorkshire terrier.

“Meg, it’s all right.” His voice was smooth and gravelly all at once.

“Oh, sorry—” Dean had managed before the man peered up at him. Blue. So goddamned _blue,_ was all that crossed his mind. The sharp yank of the leash snapped him out of his spell. “We, uh, didn’t mean to scare you. You two. The both of you.” He was rambling. Why the hell was he getting all flustered? “Sammy just gets so excited on these walks,” he said with a chuckle.

The man remained hunched by the yapping dog and his gaze fixed on Dean. “No, we’re all right. I apologise, Meg can be pretty feisty at times.” His gaze shifted over to Sammy. “I’ll ensure that she behaves. Let Sammy know he’s out of harm’s way.”

“What?” Dean glanced down to see his dog shuffling back towards him to avoid the little dog’s piercing snarls. He never expected to see him cowering from a stuffed animal.

“Meg, hold still. You’ve gotten yourself all tangled now.” The man tried in vain to unravel the leashes, but the knot only tightened as Meg tugged forward, closer to the retreating Sammy.

“Here, let me give you a hand.” Dean crouched down to loosen the slack. “Sammy, sit,” he commanded. His mastiff rounded behind him and settled down on his hunches, eyes avoiding the tiny dog’s threatening glare.

“Thank you,” the man said, concentrating deeply at his task.

“No problem,” Dean replied with a smile. “Dean.” He offered an open hand to him.

The man paused and placed his hand in Dean’s. “Castiel.”

 _Castiel._ Dean repeated the name in his mind. What kind of name was ‘Castiel’?

“What kind of name is ‘Castiel’?” Dean asked.

“Latin. It’s the name of an angel,” Castiel replied unfazed. Apparently, he’d been asked that a lot from the looks of it.

“Fitting.”

Castiel glanced at Dean as he freed his leash and stood.

 _Shit._ Dean mouthed. He hadn’t meant to make it sound like he was coming onto him. He followed suit, straightening out his cramping legs. “Hey, I didn’t mean to—”

“I noticed your pants.”

“I—you what?” Dean was honestly taken aback.

Castiel gestured to the dark and muddied water marks on Dean’s jeans. “Your socks must be soaking wet, too.”

Dean glanced down, then laughed as realisation dawned on him. “Ohh. Yeah. I forgot about that.”

“I actually stepped out not too long ago. We’re just two minutes away from my apartment if you want to change out of those and into something comfortable and dry.”

“Sammy does this to me all the time, it’s not—” Dean was preemptively stopped by a muffled bark and a stubby, prodding nose to his backside. He had to brace himself from crashing into Castiel. “Sammy!” he growled.

Sammy growled back and met his glare with beady, defiant eyes.

“Oh.” Realisation struck Dean a second time. He turned back to Castiel. “Uh, yeah, if it’s cool with you. My socks are _completely_ soaked.” He shook his head with dismay. “That Sammy, I tell ya,” Sammy glanced up at him with a slight cock to his head, “always getting himself into trouble.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” Castiel said, turning Meg around by the leash. “It’s just this way,” he said, taking the lead.

“Okay.” Dean picked up some of the slack on his leash and patted Sammy on the head as he whispered, “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! any thoughts on the fic? i love and appreciate all the comments and kudos! :) you can find me on my spn tumblr: [seagullmichael](https://seagullmichael.tumblr.com/)
> 
> this fic turned into a little ongoing project with my spn fam on discord! read the next three chapters on my tumblr ;)


End file.
